ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Miryuu Nezumi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Nezumi 'Character Last Name' Miryuu 'IMVU Username' MynameisKatzi 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 06/10/194AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 85lbs 'Blood Type' B+ 'Occupation' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' Nezumi has a small cresent-shaped scar on her ankle from a dog biting her when she was 5; she also has a scar hidden underneath her hair, just at the hairline and it's a little bit jagged and crooked. This scar was formed when she was 7 and she got into a fist fight with her older brother and fell backwards through a window. The cuts she sustained from the incident healed up as they were all fairly small, but the one big cut required stitches and she was not allowed to grow her hair out until it healed. 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personalit'y Nezumi is naturally a very curious girl who loves to learn everything she can. She, if given the chance, would study and train non-stop until she passed out (tho as she has very little stamina, passing out wouldn't take long at all); sometimes she forgets that she is human and needs to eat and rest. She also learns quickly, and therefore gets bored in classes, because of this 'she learned to study everyone and everything around her in great detail. She also adopts a blank facial expression to make it appear as if she has no clue what is going on. That way she can surprise people when they realise she was paying attention all along, and she absolutely loves to surprise people. Nezumi is very, very afraid of most things and people, and is also overly-paranoid. Although being from the Miryuu clan Nezumi is terrified to swim and so never learned. She is not afraid of water itself, simply the thought of swimming and/or being submerged in water (explained later). She forms attachments easily, and worries greatly when friends or family are out on missions. Nezumi is determined to become a strong ninja so she can protect the people she cares about. 'Behaviour Nezumis' behavior changes frequently and randomly. At times she will be jumpy, clingy and a bundle of never-ending happiness. Then at other times she will be silent and refusing to be touched and does not enjoy being spoken to. She is afraid to be submerged in water after she nearly drowned trying to follow her brother out into the river. Slowly over the years she has gotten less and less afraid, taking little steps into the water each time she is there. She does not want to be beaten by some water and so makes it her goal to be able to swim as much as her brother can, maybe more. Over the course of her life Nezumi has show to have black-outs, seemingly random timing. These occur when something is too stressful for her to handle at that point in time, and her brain basically shuts down so she doesn't remember it and therefore doesn't have to deal with it. The black-outs vary in duration and frequency. When she has one, her body moves as if on auto-pilot and she does not remember anything she does for a very long time, if ever. She likes to cuddle people randomly and is continuously looking for ways to make people around her smile. She also loves to play with any and all animals, even if they do not wish to play with her at first. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Miryuu clan 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Learns very quickly 'Weaknesses' Black-outs at random times, frequency and durations. 'Chakra colour' Dark Blue 'Databook' Databook: Miryuu Nezumi 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Clone technique Transformation Jutsu Substitution Jutsu 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemie's Nezumi considers her older brother, Kai, her greatest rival as she is always trying to catch up to the boy; despite him being 6 years older than her she feels that if she justs works a little bit harder, she will surpass him. 'Background Information' When Nezumi was born she had a full head of dark blue hair and bright green eyes. The hair and eye colours were the same as her great-grandmother, skipping two generations before the right combination reached her. She was a quiet and observant baby, hardly ever crying or making a fuss and sleeping soundly. Compared to her brother as a child, she was a very easy baby to raise. The older she got the more protective her father became over her, refusing to let anyone except himself teach and train her. He taught her everything from making a campfire to sharpening knives, all before she reached the age of 8. She picked up new skills quickly and he had hoped to develop this quirk more so that she could quickly advance through the ranks of a ninja. Her mother created within her an obsessive cleaning trait and taught her simple cooking recipes. From her brother she learned how to fist fight and trade insults. When Nezumi was 4 she went on her first hunting trip with her father and some of his friends with their young sons. She enjoyed looking at the trees and nature, and helped to sharpen the throwing knives. Halfway through the hunting trip one of the older boys (he was about 7) dared her to throw some knives, to see if she could hit the small target drawn onto a tree. She missed and hit a rabbit instead, causing her to go into hysterics, crying for hours until her father returned to camp. Since that she has refused to harm an animal and became a vegetarian. Her brother told the story to all his friends over the years and picked on Nezumi for being weak and missing the target. This caused her to improve her aim until she had better aim than him. This was also the age that her first black-out occured. Nezumi was playing in the garden in the morning and heard yelling in her house. She went to go look at what was happening and found her mother and father arguing. They had argued before but never as loud and violent as they were that morning. After seeing her father throw her mother at the wall Nezumi ran out of the house. Her mother thought she was still in the garden and went to check on her a bit later, after her husband has left. Finding her daughter to be missing from the garden she assumed that the girl had ran inside. She searched the house and stood outside the front of the house before spotting Kai. Upon questioning him and his friends she went into a state of panic, hearing that none of them had seen Nezumi. Several people ran through the village searching for her, until just before sunset they found her sitting on a rock just outside the village gate. She was crying and said she didn't know how she got there. She had frequent black-outs since then, always varying in time, duration and frequency. She does not remember anything that happens when she has blacked out. At the age of 5 Nezumi found a neighborhood dog and gave it some of her sandwhich. The dog, being feral, attacked her and chased her down until it bit her just above the right ankle. A neighbour chased the dog off and took her to a medic. Since then Nezumi has had a very slight limp. Her father stopped trainging her in physical combat and started only focusing on her distance attacks. He showed her numerous jutsus that he wanted her to learn when she was older and she grew a fascination for throwing knives and water. She started at the academy at age 6. At 7 years old she started wrestling and fighting with her brother more frequently. during one of these fights she was thrown back and fell through a low-set window. The glass shattered and cut her along her arms, neck and face. Once cut was longer and deeper than the rest and required stitches. The scar stayed and Nezumi was not allowed to grow her hair out until the cut had healed properly. Just before her 8th birthday Nezumi was playing in the river with her brother when he decided to swim to the center. He had practice swimmig and had been in the river several times. Nezumi tried to follow and was swept away by the current, she was swept a ways down river before she had a black-out and doesn't remember her brother saving her, or the trip home. The next thing she remembered was being put into bed by her father and stating that she never wanted to go into the water again. She went 3 years without learning how to swim, always screaming in terror every single time she was brought near the river. After hearing her brother boast constantly about how much he would swim she decided she wasn't going to be afraid anymore and took a step into the river every day until she could stand ankle deep in the water without being afraid. Since then she has been taking more and more steps into the water to try and be better than her brother. The teachers at the academy say that her behavior before and after the river incident were very different. Before she was not afraid of anything and always trying things before the other students, constantly egging them on try more and more dangerous things. After the river she was more withdrawn, preferring to follow behind the rest of the students and watch everyone wearily. The teachers were slightly worried, saying she would eventually grow out of it but her father decided not to train her and debated whether to pull her out of the academy. After hearing that Nezumi spent a day crying and said she would never give up. He relented, saying that she could stay. 'Roleplaying Library' GATE: Rp at the Gate 12/08/12 Gate RP 12/18/12 Gate RP 12-26-12 Gate RP 27/12/2012 Day at the Gate 28/12/12 HOSPITAL: Dec 8 Yonishigakure Hospital Hospital RP 12/8/12 OTHER: Academy Test 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki Hyuuga Yume